Revelations of a Remnant
by hosif smellis
Summary: What is a remnant? A remnant is a small piece of something larger. Humanity thrived and spread to the stars, until the Age of Strife began, leaving worlds isolated. How would Remnant react if they found what they knew were lies? What would happen if they weren't alone? Warhammer 40k belongs to Games Workshop RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth


Two weeks after the battle at Haven academy

"Officer, call for reinforcements. We have been ambushed by the White Fang and are taking casualties! Several vehicles have been destroyed!"

"Understood, right away Specialist Schnee."

Immediately, the communications officer began creating a messy and rushed melody of keys and buttons being pressed to send a emergency distress message to any nearby allied forces that could assist them in their current predicament. After tapping buttons for a few seconds to open up a communication link that he could use to send a message, the officer spoke into the mic that was connected to the console. "Attention any nearby Atlesian or allied forces, we have been ambushed by a large force of White Fang fighters. We are 158 miles from Base Oretango and require backup ASAP!"

The Atlesian convoy was sent to investigate an outpost that had gone dark on communications. There was a very large dust processing plant nearby, because of this, all bases and outpost in its vicinity must be in fighting shape to protect the plant that processed the precious material.

There was a forest 2 klicks from their position that could be used as cover to lose the White Fang. Winter Schnee noticed this and was going to take advantage of this, until several anti-armor rockets hit her and a couple other troop transport vehicles. This greatly shook the vehicle and everyone in it, but luckily the rocket didn't hit the cabin of the transport. Good news, they weren't hurt. Bad news, the engine had been hit instead, leaving them stuck and several mechanical systems damaged.

Getting up from the floor of the transport, Winter used the communication device in her ear to alert the others and give orders. "Our engine has been hit and we are disabled, armored assault vehicles and gunners of transports will provide covering fire, transports unload the troops and engage the fighters, Schnee out" She had slammed her head on the ground, but her aura had protected her. It still hurt, but the aura would nullify the pain.

Luckily the comms weren't destroyed "Specialist Schnee, someone has answered our call for help. Playing transmission now." The communications officer played the message out loud for everyone in the crippled vehicle to hear.

"We have received your distress signal. We are the Evisorators of the Adeptus Astartes. We have found your location and are deploying two tactical squads to assist you. We shall be there shortly. Crush and slaughter the enemies of man, show no mercy! Captain Leonidas out." The man had a deep voice that demanded attention and respect, but the last part was rather unsettling to the inhabitants of the transport. Crush and slaughter the enemies of man? That sounded sketchy to Winter. "Only two squads? They call that reinforcements?" Winter thought out loud, everyone gave out sounds of agreement, whether they were mumbles or people cursing at that underwhelming number of troops. Winter didn't have time to be disappointed at that number, she had a battle to fight. She walked toward the back of the vehicle where an emergency waited at the top to be opened. There was a squad of soldier in her transport but due to system failures, they were stuck unless the hatch was opened.

Winter climbed through the hatch and climbed down the vehicle with the squad behind her. They used the transport as cover to shield them from incoming fire. Bullets whizzed past them or slammed into the metal of the vehicles. Winter turned to her squad, "Check the other downed transports for survivors." She received a quick yes ma'am. The other transports were close, so it wasn't difficult to get to them, assault vehicles and transport gunners didn't hurt either.

While her squad was checking for survivors, she summoned a couple of glyphs and used them to dash to the men on the frontline that were using the other vehicles and some large rocks as cover. "Status report." Winter demanded. The soldier next to her was the one to answer her. "We have been able to keep the situation under control, but we have lost five men." "They just keep coming, damn it!" One soldier yelled. "Just keep fighting, reinforcements are on the way!" Winter yelled. Another rocket flew out from the field and slammed into the cockpit of one of the assault vehicles, causing it to detonate like a large bomb. Shrapnel flew everywhere, barely missing Winter but caught one the soldiers in the leg. A medic rushed to his aid as soon as he heard the man emit a blood curdling scream.

"Find that faunas with the launcher and take them out!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Target spotted!"

"Target eliminated!"

The squad that was sent to find survivors returned. Several men were severely injured, they were placed behind cover and tended to by a medic. There were a few men that were in fighting shape, they joined those on the frontline.

Several fighters ambushed them with berserker style melee fighters. Some were shot down. One with wolf ears had caught a soldier off guard and caved his head in with a mace, but got torn apart by dust-infused bullets and energy bolts. Another berserker almost caught another soldier off guard, but Winter had used her glyphs to leap forward and slash the faunas across the chest, getting blood on her attire. Another faunas rushed Winter with a club. He swung it at her head, but she ducked. He made a downward strike, but Winter spun out of the way. Using her momentum, she jabbed with her rapier, slashing the shoulder of the faunas. The faunas screamed agony, but it was ended prematurely when Winter had impaled him through the heart with her rapier. There were only two left, they both tried to run but were turned to swiss cheese the gun fire of soldiers.

The White Fang that were out in the distance began to close the gap and wanted to overwhelm the Atlesians. That would have to wait as a blocky gunship emerged from the sky and made a strafing run, firing rockets and machine guns with lethal accuracy. After the pass the gunship flew over to the Atlesians, then another gunship emerged from the sky and hovered over the Atlesians.

"Those must be reinforcements."

"About time damn time!"

"Never seen an airship like that before."

Winter agreed, she had never seen any airship like that. The ships looked like bricks. Then the front of both of the ships opened up, making them look like they have mouths, then giants jumped out. These giants looked like new androids, but these look dramatically different from anything Atlas has produced. These goliaths were much larger, about 8 feet tall, had heads that had two red optics lens that looked like eyes, and had a snarling grill. Their chests bore a two-headed bird, and shoulder were massive. They were black a red stripe down their chest, arms and legs, with one going down the middle of their helmet, both squads had one with an all red helmet. Most of them were armed with cannons with mussels that Winter could stick her fist in it. One in the squad to the left hauled a large backpack and even larger cannon that was held with two hands like a mini-gun. It must of been as squad specialist, because the other squad had another. _How did these things move at all_ , Winter thought.

One of the giants that wore a red helmet quickly moved over to Winter. It probably thought she was the one in command based off of how different and unique her she was as she didn't wear a uniform that was standard based off all the soldier wearing them. " **You are the one in command?** " The giant boomed. It was a loud voice that was modified heavily by its external speakers, it had a hint of a growl in its tone. "Affirmative. Identify yourself." "I am Sergeant Victorrez. I can see you have several injured men, gain control of your situation. We will take care of your terrorizers." It must have been a man in a massive suit of power armor, his voice and movements were too human to be a robot. " **Brothers! Let us bring these mutants the Emperor's wrath! SHOW NO MERCY!** " With that, the giants opened fire. _BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM_. Every round they fired seemed to hit with lethal accuracy, but their victims detonated into a display of blood and gore. After ten more victims, they must have gotten bored with guns, because they had pulled out knives and swords that had large teeth. The giants ran forward toward the faunas with inhuman speed the sword with teeth were chainsaws, their teeth began spinning as their handlers pulled the trigger. The first victim was a ram faunas. The ram was terrified to the point where he couldn't even move. The giant that charged him rammed a massive blade through his skull. What was left to the Fang focused fire on the giants, but it was no use, the bullets just bounced off the armor like rain on a stormy day. One of the giants with the large cannon sprayed down a line of White Fang, turning the ground below them into a massive Jackson Pollock painting of blood, gore, and shattered bone. A lion faunas and goat faunas tried to gang up on a lone goliath, but faster than the eye could track, the giant of armor kicked the goat with so much force, the victim flew into a nearby tree, his body caving in as his body collided with the overgrown tree. Winter had enough of standing around, summoning glyphs, she dashed with incredible speed. Intent on skewering the lion like a kebob, thrusted her rapier outward, but met nothing as her intended victim was lifted into the air. She crashed into the behemoth and nearly suffered the same fate as the goat faunas, but her aura was just strong enough to prevent her from squishing like a bug on a windshield.

She recovered quickly and looked up at the lion. The giant had his hand around his head. _CRUNCH_. As if it were a grape, the giant crushed the faunas' skull. Winter eyes almost popped out of her skull as she stared in terror. She was on the edge due to these behemoths, there was no way these _monsters_ could be human. The way they killed, how they killed, even the way they moved scared her and she couldn't figure it out. She was wanting to puke her guts out. Atlas didn't prepare her for exploding bodies and people being ripped apart so much. The giant ripped out the spine of his kill, and used it to slash the head off of a chameleon faunas that tried to take a stealthy attack. The giant knew exactly where it was somehow. Winter was trembling, she had never been exposed to this level of brutality. Luckily for the Atlesians, the remaining faunas retreated, not wanting to be pulverized. The giants didn't pursue, as they were looking for answers.

" **What is your name?** "

"W-What?"

" **What is your name?** "

"I-I'm Specialist Schnee." This was the Sergeant from earlier. He brought his hand down to her to help her up. When she grabbed the massive gauntlet, she could tell there was massive power behind his grip.

"What are you?"

" **I will be asking the questions."**

"Rethink your response, I out rank you. Now, what are you, who made you?" She was a little hesitant to say that, these were the ones that had just tore apart the White Fang that ambushed the Atlesians.

" **No, you do not. Experience outranks everything, and experience is something that I have much of. No mere mortal command the Emperor's angels of death. Should you answer my questions, I will satisfy you will answers of my** **own.** "At this point Winter was not willing to dispute.

 **"Now, what is this planet called?"**

"Remnant."

* * *

 **Authors Notes: I just started this yesterday, this is also my first fan fiction, so constructive criticism would be a benefit. I mean constructive criticism, not "fuck you, you should give up".**

 **I wanted to get this chapter out quickly to try to get the story some exposure. I would like to write chapters that are longer than this, so it would take about a few weeks for this to get updated, but it will get updated.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
